


Maybe it's better with you

by zwobbly



Series: k/da shorts [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, HOLY SHIT IDK WHAT TO CALL THIS, ahri is old af, i almost made lissandra the waitress until i remembered that shes kinda spooky, i have many headcannons and i tried to show some of them, im actually a nerd bro help me, im obsessed with ahri having a jeep, poor bb kaisa is all alone, sivir is a dick here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwobbly/pseuds/zwobbly
Summary: Kai'Sa is supposed to meet Sivir for their second date, but when Sivir doesn't show up, Ahri steps in to make sure K/DA's beloved dancer isn't left alone.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: k/da shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061663
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in like the same timeline or whatever as my last kda fic (if you didn't read the last one that's ok you don't need to to understand this one). ALSO idk exactly when it is set but like they have their baddest looks so after that ig. It doesnt really matter all that much i just want to share this so maybe its more understandable?
> 
> also pls bear with me im still trying to improve my writing. it's not the best but im trying to practice more :)) i hope you enjoy anyway

Kai’Sa checked her phone again, tapping her foot impatiently. Sivir was supposed to meet her here 20 minutes ago, but Kai’Sa stands alone outside the restaurant they agreed to meet at. With no texts or calls from the girl, Kai’Sa figured she had been stood up. 

The dancer lets out a sigh as she tries to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. _How embarrassing. _She had half a mind to get back in the car and drive home, but she also wanted to stay in case Sivir was just running late. Truthfully, Kai’Sa didn’t know what to do.__

___Ding! ____ _

____With lightning speed, Kai’Sa reads the message on her phone, feeling almost disappointed to see that it was Ahri who texted her, not her date._ _ _ _

____“Having fun?” The text read. Kai’Sa frowned at the irony. She was definitely _not _having fun.___ _ _ _

______“No,” She typed quickly. “She didn’t show.” Kai’Sa watched the three dots at the bottom of her screen intently, waiting for the gumiho’s response._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t move, I’ll be there in 10.” Kai’Sa raised a brow at Ahri’s response before shrugging to herself. She figured that since she’d already waited on the bench for 20 minutes, another 10 wouldn’t hurt._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sun had mostly set, leaving only orange and pink streaks in the clear sky. Kai’Sa had watched the sun set over the 20 minutes, now nearing 30, she’d spent on that bench. Ignoring the sympathetic looks of people who had seen her on their way in and now on their way out, Kai’Sa tried to make the best of things. This date didn’t go well, but at least she didn’t get kidnapped and murdered. And she got to watch the sun set. Usually, she’d be hauled up in the dance studio at this time, so the sight was a nice change of pace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kai’Sa watched with a smile as Ahri’s familiar white Jeep pulled into a nearby parking spot. The blonde stepped out of the car and glanced around before her eyes landed on the dancer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have you been sitting there the whole time?” Ahri asked with a giggle as she got closer. Kai’Sa nodded, a smile still playing on her lips. “You’re funny,” Ahri laughed, offering her hand to Kai’Sa._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re a bully,” Kai’Sa teased, grabbing Ahri’s extended hand and standing up. They walked inside the restaurant and followed the hostess to their table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your waitress will be back soon to take your orders,” The girl winked as she walked to the back. Ahri rested her chin in her hands and smirked playfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me what happened,” She said, her cerulean eyes shining in the dim light. Kai’Sa sighed again, leaning back into the wooden chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing happened, literally,” She lamented. “No text, no call. Nothing.” Ahri pouted at Kai’Sa’s words, but kept quiet. A silent way of telling the dancer to continue. “Our first date was fine,” Kai’Sa went on. “She wasn’t late or anything. It seemed like it was going well, too. Why would she just not show up this time?” Kai’Sa’s head came to rest in her hands. Finally, Ahri spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s not worth your time, then.” The fox spoke quietly, placing a hand on Kai’Sa’s. “If she can’t even spare one second to text you, she’s not worth wasting energy on.” Ahri tried to be reasonable. She’s been through enough relationships and breakups to know how things like this worked. Ahri’s been stood up too many times to count._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess you’re right,” Kai’Sa pouts, meeting her gaze with Ahri’s. “I just…” She trails off, but Ahri’s eager gaze urges her to keep talking. “I just thought that it was going well.” She exasperated. Ahri nodded, understanding. Before the blonde can respond, the waitress comes to take their orders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi, my name is Lux and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I start you guys off with?” Lux chirps, her smile bright and unwavering. Kai’Sa quickly looks down at the menu, having completely forgotten that they were at a restaurant and needed to order something._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll have strawberry lemonade,” Ahri smiles, turning to Kai’Sa who was still frantically looking over the drink menu._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll just have a water,” She gives up, but still offers Lux a weak smile. The girl scribbles something in her little notebook before locking eyes with the fox once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be back with your drinks!” She beams, running off again. Ahri refocuses her gaze onto Kai’Sa once again, eyes still glittering._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I once waited on a man for a whole week before he finally showed up,” Ahri smirked. Her tail moves back and forth slowly, almost threateningly. Kai’Sa raises a brow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And what did you do with him?” She asks, having an idea of where this story was headed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I killed him,” Ahri laughs, her fangs showing ever so slightly. Kai’Sa chuckled a little, imagining how the poor man felt as his date ripped him to pieces. It was a dark thought, Kai’Sa was well aware of that, but she knew that _no one _makes Ahri wait. At least, not for too long.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kai’Sa’s thoughts drift back to Sivir. She hadn't been on many dates, only a few here and there and most didn’t work out. She had only ever gone on a second date with a few people. With Sivir, Kai’Sa felt like things could actually go somewhere, so she didn’t understand why things went south so quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re thinking about Sivir again, aren’t you?” Ahri asks, her playful tone gone as fast as it came. Kai’Sa nods slowly, her gaze pointed towards the table. Ahri lets out a sigh. “I know you really liked her, but she might not feel the same way. It’s ok to be upset, but don’t let it weigh you down for too long. You’re strong, Kai’Sa.” Ahri smiles, trying her best to comfort the dancer without cuddles and ice cream, which was how most problems were solved in the K/DA house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, I-” Kai’Sa cuts herself off by hiding her face in her hands. She sulks for a moment before bringing her hands down to her lap. “I’m sorry, I’m being rude, aren’t I?” She lets out a hollow laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, you’re not.” Ahri smiles. “It's natural to be upset about something like this,” The fox reasons. “But, let’s just forget about it for now and enjoy this, ok?” The dancer looks up, a small smile coming to her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok,” She agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As if it were perfectly timed, Lux stands at the end of the table and sets down their drinks and some straws. Kai’Sa and Ahri order their food and Lux happily skips back to the kitchen, leaving the two alone once again. The dancer lets out a sigh and picks up her phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Talk to me,” Ahri counters, her own phone nowhere to be found. Raising a brow, the dancer sets her phone in her lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kai’Sa takes a long sip of her drink. “About?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anything,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not being very helpful,” Kai’Sa chuckles. Ahri lets out a laugh and then quickly composes herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, I know,” She waves her hand in the air in front of her. The fox sips on her drink before speaking again. “What color are you thinking of dying your hair next?” She asks, now meeting Kai’Sa’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh--” She didn’t expect to be asked about her _hair _of all things. But it was getting her thinking. “I’m not sure,” She shrugs. “Maybe a blue or purple again.” Ahri smiles.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your purple hair was so cute,” She teases with a crinkle of her nose. Kai’Sa smiles, the action reminding her of something a grandmother would do. She doesn’t say it though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you ever going to change yours?” Ahri’s ears perk up at her question and her features melt into a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Probably,” Ahri grabs a piece of her hair and pulls it in front of her face. “I like being a blonde, but I’ll have to change it eventually.” She tosses the piece of hair back to join it’s friends and takes another sip of her lemonade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s pretty,” Kai’Sa starts. Ahri looks lost. “You’re hair,” A small laugh escapes the dancers lips. “But I wish you did more with it.” The dancer explains, feeling like she could be honest with the gumiho._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you judging me, Bokkie?” Ahri retorts with no real bite behind it. Kai’Sa shakes her head with a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I’m just sharing my opinion.” She huffs. Ahri laughs at the dark haired girl. Kai’Sa always liked trying new things with her hair, something Ahri rarely did. The fox learned how to braid centuries ago, but has long forgotten how. She hasn't braided her hair since the 1880’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe when we get home,” Ahri smirks. “I’ll let you do something with this _nest _.” Ahri giggles as she holds up a chunk of her long hair.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Really?” Kai’Sa’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Ahri nods. “Yes! _Finally _.” She lightly pumps a celebratory fist in the air. Kai’Sa has been waiting to get her hands on Ahri’s perfect hair since they met.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why are you so excited?” Ahri laughs, her lips curling around the plastic straw of her lemonade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love playing with people’s hair and Akali is the only one who lets me,” Kai’Sa pouts, her voice coming out whinier than she intended. Ahri laughs at her words. Akali will pretty much let anyone do whatever they want with her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Here’s your food,” Kai’Sa nearly jumps out of her seat when Lux comes over with their plates. “Can I get you guys anything else?” Lux asks after setting down both plates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’re alright, thank you.” Ahri gives the girl a warm smile, placing her chin in her hand. Lux smiles brightly before turning away again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That was quick,” Kai’Sa lets out a sigh, looking down at her plate of hot food. They eat in comfortable silence for a moment before Kai’Sa speaks up. “This is really good,” She points out, her mouth still partially full of food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Really?” Ahri raises an eyebrow, the corners of her lips quirked up slightly. “I think you could do better,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?” Kai’Sa exclaims. “What makes you say that?” Ahri simply shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Nothing, you’re just a really good cook,” The fox smiles, taking another bite of her meal. “Where’d you learn to cook anyway?” She asks, not thinking much of it. Kai’Sa paused. That question surfaced many of Kai’Sa’s childhood memories, some of which she’d like to forget. Memories of her father, some of her mother. Despite her now jumbled thoughts, she took a deep breath and answered Ahri’s question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“When I was young,” The dancer starts, looking down at her plate. “My father was always very busy and I often had to cook for myself. I actually enjoyed it, too, which was a plus.” She laughs, but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Did your mom not cook for you?” Ahri asks, sipping her drink. Kai’Sa shakes her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She um… She died when I was little.” Ahri’s eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m sorry!” She stammers. “I didn’t know...” Kai’Sa silences the fox with a wave of her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s fine,” She shakes her head. “I don’t remember her much anyway.” Ahri’s expression sours, but she doesn’t say anything. “And…” Kai’Sa takes Ahri’s silence as an invitation to continue. “My dad and I used to move around a lot. We never stayed in one place for very long.” She sighs. “But being able to cook was one of the few things that stayed consistent in my life. Every house has a kitchen.” She laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I see,” Ahri mumbles, thinking. Her thoughts drift to how happy Kai’Sa was when she first joined K/DA. She immediately took it upon herself to cook meals for the group almost every day, and Ahri remembers every smile on the dancer’s face as she served the food. “Now I understand why you love cooking for us so much,” She hums, placing her chin in her palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes!” Kai’Sa exclaims. “I used to only cook for myself, so it was nice to have people to enjoy meal time with,” She beamed, her eyes lighting up at the memories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ahri nods along to Kai’Sa’s various stories from her childhood, and the fox enjoyed every bit of it. It was nice to see the dancer open up more, and Ahri was grateful that she felt comfortable enough to share stories with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They talked until their food was gone and they decided they should get back to the house. They departed with a wave and promised to meet each other at the house soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kai’Sa arrives at the shared K/DA house a few minutes after Ahri, her arrival slowed by the car in front of her who was going painfully slow. The door had already been unlocked, so the dancer walks inside only to see Ahri on the couch with a big smile on her face. Next to her are a few combs and hair ties. Kai’Sa nearly drops her bag from excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“As promised…” The gumiho purrs, gesturing for Kai’Sa to join her on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re sure you’re ok with this?” Kai’Sa sits down next to Ahri, hesitantly grabbing a comb. “You don’t even let Evelynn do your hair,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Yes _,” Ahri giggles. “It’s about time I let someone do something with it,” The fox reaches for the remote and turns the TV on. She browses through the channels for a bit before landing on a random k-drama that caught her interest. She feels Kai’Sa run the comb through her hair, and she closes her eyes to focus on the feeling. Having her hair brushed felt much better than actually doing it herself, and Kai’Sa’s gentle hands definitely helped.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She might have to let the dancer do this more often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What are you doing with it?” The gumiho hums, eyes still closed. Kai’Sa didn’t stop her soothing movements to ponder the question, much to Ahri’s enjoyment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t know yet,” Kai’Sa answers, her voice somewhat flat. “I’m thinking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ahri stays quiet, now focusing on the k-drama playing. It was mildly interesting, but it wasn’t anything special. The fox feels herself relax as Kai’Sa runs her fingers through her hair, doing whatever she’s doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“There,” Kai’Sa says as she flips Ahri’s thick hair over her shoulder. It’s just in a simple braid, but the hairstyle hits Ahri with a wave of nostalgia. “Do you like it?” Kai’Sa asks innocently, pulling the braid back to inspect it. “It’s just a simple braid, but it looks good on you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah…” Ahri trails off. “It reminds me of when I was young.” She smiles, though her voice is quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh?” Kai’Sa perks up. Ahri doesn’t talk about her past. It was always something she avoided. So, of course, hearing Ahri mention her “younger days” was foreign to the dancer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I want to show you something, actually,” Ahri turns around to face Kai’Sa, a warm smile on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wait,” Kai’Sa holds up a finger. “Can I put your hair in a messy bun first?” She asks, beaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why?” Ahri laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I just think it would look good on you,” Kai’Sa locks eyes with the gumiho’s golden ones. She’s noticed that Ahri’s eyes change from gold to blue every so often, but she never thought to ask about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ahri turns around again to let Kai’Sa do her hair once more. “Why do your eyes change color?” She hears the dancer’s soft voice from behind her. If it were anyone else she probably would have panicked at the question, but with Kai’Sa she was happy to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I use magic to make them blue when we’re in public so they look more human, but at home I can show my natural color,” Ahri explains, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. “Plus, gold is Eve’s thing, not mine.” She laughs under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That makes sense,” Kai’Sa mumbles, still gathering Ahri’s hair up into a bun. Soon enough, she ties it up and finishes it off with a “Ta da!” Ahri grabs her phone and pulls up the camera, flipping it on herself to see her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I like it!” She exclaims, moving her head around to see all the sides. “Smile, bokkie,” She says as she snaps a picture. Kai’Sa’s smile ended up half formed and lopsided, but it was absolutely adorable to Ahri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“See, I told you you’d look good,” Kai’Sa says smugly. Ahri just laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You were right,” She smiles and puts her phone down. “Now, follow me.” The fox rises from the couch and dusts off her skirt with her hands. Kai’Sa does the same and follows Ahri into her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The dancer has been in Ahri’s room enough times to count on one hand, so she was mostly unfamiliar with the space. The room was clean and organized, so much so that it looked more like a showroom than a bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ahri walks over to her massive closet and opens up the white doors. She digs past all the clothes and pulls out a box. Well, more like an old _chest _that looks like it belongs in some old person’s attic.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“This,” Ahri starts as she gently sets the chest down on the floor. “Is everything I’ve kept over the years.” She sits on her knees in front of the chest, and Kai’Sa lowers herself onto the floor as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“And by that you mean…?” Kai’Sa questions, not exactly knowing what the gumiho was referring to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, right,” She says. She places her hand on the top of the chest, feeling the splintering wood below her fingertips. “These are things I’ve kept over my lifetime. Well, mostly.” She giggles. “I don't really have anything physical from when I was a pup. Things usually don’t last a thousand years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kai’Sa’s eyes widen. “You’re _that _old?” She exclaims. “I thought you were only a hundred or so,” Kai’Sa laughs sheepishly. Ahri shakes her head with a smile.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m only a little bit younger than Evelynn,” Ahri laughs. “You make me sound _ancient _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Well, a thousand years is pretty close to it,” Kai’Sa teases. She thinks for a moment before realizing there was a reason she didn’t know this. “Wait, why are you showing me this?” She asks. “I’ve never heard you talk about your past before,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ahri gives the dancer a weak smile. “You told me about your past, it’s only fair.” The fox winks. Kai’Sa doesn’t buy it, but she doesn’t push further. After all, she was incredibly curious about Ahri’s past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ahri unhooks the closing mechanism on the chest and opens the lid slowly. The inside is littered with pictures, jewelry and even some drawings, and beneath it were some other things Kai’Sa couldn't quite make out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ahri picks up a picture of what Kai’Sa assumes is Ahri, and a man. Ahri smiles at the photograph, and turns it so Kai’Sa can see it better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“This was taken in the late 1830’s,” Ahri says. “The guy was my husband at the time and since he was rich, we got to have our photo taken.” Ahri laughs. Kai’Sa looks up at the fox with shock on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I have many questions,” The dancer laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Ask away,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Where are your ears and tail? Was this guy nice? Did you have _children _?” Kai’Sa asked the questions, each one progressively getting more dramatic than the last. Ahri bubbles over with laughter, not expecting Kai’Sa to ask things like that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I learned to hide my ears and tail with magic a long, long time ago, and I hid them for hundreds of years. And this guy, I can’t remember his name, but he was boring. I only married him for the money.” Ahri explains. Kai’Sa raises her eyebrow, expecting an answer to her last question. “ _No, we didn’t have kids. _.” Ahri laughs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What about this one,” Kai’Sa says, pointing at another photograph._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Oh,” Ahri picks it up, holding the photograph delicately in her hands. “This is me and Evelynn,” She says, holding it up for Kai’Sa to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“ _That’s _Evelynn?” Shock is written all over Kai’Sa’s face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Yup,” Ahri says, popping the ‘p’. “Doesn’t she look so different?” She laughs. The dancer nods. Evelynn was almost unrecognizable. She was wearing a white blouse with a dark colored skirt that reached her ankles. Her hair was dark, long, and up in a loose hairstyle on top of her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“She would never wear that now,” Kai’Sa laughs. “And her _hair _! It’s so plain, how did she even survive.” Ahri laughs at the dancer’s statement. Kai’Sa was right, Evelynn often complained about how boring the popular hairstyles were back then.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ahri reaches into the box and pulls out another picture, this one in color. “This is also Evelynn,” Ahri smiles, handing the picture to the dancer. “This was back when she was a famous Hollywood star in America,” The picture showed Evelynn in a semi-revealing red dress, black gloves and heels. Her hair was blonde and tied back into an intricate hairstyle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“When was that?” Kai’Sa asks, not surprised in the slightest that Evelynn was an actress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“The early 1950’s,” Ahri grabs out something else from the box, this time, a drawing. She smiles at it for a moment before handing it to Kai’Sa. “Someone I cared for dearly drew this for me,” The fox explains, resting her hands on her knees. “It’s the only thing I was able to keep from them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kai’Sa looks up, seeing Ahri’s eyes gloss over a bit. “What were they like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“They were wonderful.” Ahri beams. “I loved him for a long time, but since I was already married we had to keep it a secret.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“How scandalous,” Kai’Sa teases, placing a hand over her mouth. Ahri giggles quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I was married to a rich man, as always, but all the rich men were _so dull _, so I messed around with other people behind their back.” Ahri smirks. Kai’Sa never saw Ahri as a cheater, or even a liar, but she hasn’t really known the fox for _that _long. People do change._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“The man who drew this wanted to be an artist. He would draw or paint, anything he could just to _create _.” Ahri stared down at the drawing with a smile.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Did he make it as an artist?” Kai’Sa asked hesitantly, wanting to know what became of this man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“No,” Ahri’s voice was sharp. She didn’t look up from the drawing. “He died of tuberculosis in 1802.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I’m sorry,” Kai’Sa placed a hand on the gumiho’s, hoping to provide some comfort to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Don’t worry about it, I’ve long moved on.” Ahri smiles. She reaches into the box again and pulls out two golden stones, each the shape of a flame that fit perfectly into each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“What are those?” Kai’Sa asks, admiring the swirls of yellow and gold in the stones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I have no idea,” Ahri breathes a laugh. “But I’ve had them for as long as I can remember.” The fox stares deeply into the orbs and twirls them in her hands. “Someone once told me they were extremely rare, and even rarer to have two that fit together.” She smiles, finally making eye contact with the dancer. “But I still don’t know their origin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“That’s… interesting.” Kai’Sa mumbles, not being able to find better words to express her thoughts. Ahri silently sifts through the chest a bit more before turning to Kai’Sa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Are you tired?” She asks, her brows furrowed. The question surprises the dancer, but only then did she start to feel the fatigue kick in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“A little,” She smiles sheepishly. “It is pretty late,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Then let’s get to bed,” Ahri suggests, gently tucking the things she pulled from the chest back in it. “I don’t want to bore you completely,” She chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“You’re not boring me,” Kai’Sa replies. “I actually enjoyed this,” A warm look was displayed on the dancer’s face. Ahri looks up, genuinely a little shocked to hear the girl say that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Really?” The fox asks. Kai’Sa nods. Ahri closes the box with a smile and slides it back into its place in the closet. “I guess we should get to bed,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Kai’Sa replies with a small nod. “Goodnight, Ahri,” The dark haired girl waves as she slowly exits the room. “And…” She starts again, catching the gumiho’s attention once more. “Thank you for showing me these things, I enjoyed getting to know more about you.” Kai’Sa slips away before Ahri can respond, and she is left standing in her room, frozen like a fool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________A warm smile melts her shocked features, and the fox stares at the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“You too, bokkie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Aww, I miss you guys too!” Akali squeals through the phone. Ahri and Kai’Sa decided to video call the rapper to check on her, and because they miss her. “Where’s Evelynn, by the way?” Akali asks, shoving some chicken into her mouth. 

Kai’Sa and Ahri exchange glances and Kai’Sa realizes she hasn’t seen the diva in a few days. “Probably out doing Evelynn things,” Ahri shrugs. “As usual.”

“Oh,” Akali laughs. “Let’s hope she doesn’t come back covered in blood like last time,” 

“My lord, that was _horrible _,” Kai’Sa laments at the memory. “It took me almost a week to get the stains out of everything,”__

__Akali whips her head around and nods to whoever was in the background. “Ok, I’ll be right there!” She calls before turning back to the phone. “I gotta go,” She sighs. “It was nice talking to you guys, I’ll see you in a few days!” The rapper gives her bandmates a cheeky smile and hangs up after Kai’Sa and Ahri say their farewells._ _

__“I miss our maknae,” Ahri pouts, leaning her head on Kai’Sa’s shoulder._ _

__“She’ll be back soon,” Kai’Sa plants a feather light kiss at the base of Ahri’s ear, feeling the fur tickle her nose._ _

__“I’m hungry,” The fox mumbles, not lifting her head from the dancer’s shoulder. “Can we have pasta,” She hums._ _

__“Pasta?” Kai’Sa repeats, a little shocked. “You never ask for pasta,”_ _

__“I know, but tonight I want pasta,” Ahri lifts her head and smiles at the dancer, their eyes locking._ _

__“Alright then,” Kai’Sa stands up from the couch, grabs her phone, and heads into the kitchen. “Easy enough,” She mutters to herself as she grabs the box of noodles from the cupboard. It was weird for Ahri to ask for pasta, but she wasn’t complaining. Pasta was an easy and quick meal to make._ _

__After a pot of water was placed on the stove, Kai’Sa got started on the sauce. As the dancer moved around the kitchen grabbing various items from different places, her thoughts drift back to Sivir. It didn’t fill Kai'Sa with regret when she thought about her anymore. In fact, Kai’Sa realizes she forgot all about Sivir once she and Ahri started talking. Kai’Sa mindlessly sets all the ingredients onto the counter next to the stove. The dancer thinks for a moment._ _

___Maybe I like spending time with Ahri more--_ _ _

____But before she can finish the thought, she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist. “Geez, Ahri,” The dancer laughs. “You scared me.” Ahri only nuzzles her head closer to Kai’Sa’s neck in response. After deciding that Ahri was in one of her clingy moods, Kai’Sa continued to make the pasta sauce as normal, throwing some garlic in and letting it sizzle for a minute._ _ _ _

____“What are you doing?” Ahri asks quietly. Kai’Sa smiles brightly, happy that the fox was even a little interested in her hobby._ _ _ _

____“I’m making the sauce for our noodles,” Kai’Sa answered simply, grabbing a knife to quickly dice the tomatoes with. Kai’Sa shifts over to the cutting board, with Ahri still attached to her torso, and starts dicing up the tomatoes._ _ _ _

____“Doesn’t it come in a jar?” Ahri asks as Kai’Sa gathers the little tomato chunks into a small bowl and dumps them into the pan. She nearly drops the bowl when she hears Ahri’s question._ _ _ _

____“Well, _yes _, it does come in a jar,” The dancer laughs as she pours a can of tomato paste into the swirl of oil, garlic and tomato. “But it tastes better when you make it yourself.” Kai’Sa smiles. Cooking with someone attached to her back was slightly more difficult, but Kai’Sa wouldn’t have it any other way. Although Ahri loved cuddles from every member of the house, she didn't usually venture into the kitchen for them. It was new, but Kai’Sa didn’t mind at all.___ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Is all Ahri says as she watches Kai’Sa effortlessly mix the bundle of ingredients together. Ahri knew how to cook, she had learned over the years of essentially being a housewife, but she was never amazing at it. And it wasn’t something she loved doing, either. But Kai’Sa looked forward to cooking for the K/DA house every night and even most mornings. It was something Ahri was both grateful for and admired her for._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now it needs to simmer,” Kai’Sa mumbles as she adjusts the heat setting. Ahri snaps back to reality, not realizing she had zoned out. “Do you want to pour the noodles in?” The dancer asks, opening the box._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ahri nods her head against Kai’Sa’s neck and watches as the girl pours some oil into the boiling water. Kai’Sa holds out the box and Ahri realizes she’ll have to detach herself from the dancer. Leaving just her tails wrapped around Kai’Sa, she slowly pours the uncooked noodles into the water, jumping slightly every time the water splashed up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kai’Sa uses a spoon to stir the noodles and sets a timer on her phone. “Good job, gumiho,” Kai’Sa smiles at the fox._ _ _ _ _ _

______“All I did was pour the noodles in,” Ahri giggles._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, but you did it very well.” The dancer adds, giving the noodles another stir. Ahri laughs and brushes her hair over her shoulder. They lock eyes, violet meeting gold._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so pretty, you know.” Kai’Sa whispers. Ahri’s eyes widen at the dancer’s words. Despite the abundance of compliments Kai’Sa gave out, she had never heard those words so bluntly from her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You flatter me, bokkie,” Ahri laughs, attempting to mask her shock. Kai’Sa lets out a breathy laugh and stirs the noodles again. Ahri wraps her arms around Kai’Sa’s middle again, this time sideways, and rests her head on her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so cuddly today,” Kai’Sa points out, not taking her eyes off the pot of water. A smile tugs at the corners of Ahri’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Only because you’re fun to cuddle,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ahri woke up to footsteps coming down the hallway. Before she even had time to process what was happening, she heard her bedroom door open and felt someone practically jump on the bed with her._ _ _ _ _ _

______At first she was confused, but a choked sob answered all her questions._ _ _ _ _ _

______She snuggles Kai’Sa closer, wrapping her arms around the dancer who was shaking uncontrollably, and her face was wet with tears. Ahri felt mostly helpless, but she tried her best to comfort the girl. She wasn’t used to consoling Kai’Sa after a nightmare, since the dancer would usually go to Akali or Evelynn._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re safe, bokkie,” Ahri whispers, gently rubbing circles on Kai’Sa’s back. Ahri was wide awake now. She knew of Kai’Sa’s nightmares, but she has never seen her so scared. The last time the dancer came to her after a nightmare was a month or so ago, but she wasn’t crying. She was only a little shaken up and wanted the comfort of someone else. But that was completely different from what was happening _now _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kai’Sa was sobbing into Ahri’s chest with her legs curled up to her as tightly as possible. Ahri ran her fingers through the dancer’s hair, trying her best to calm her down. She didn’t like seeing Kai’Sa like this. Just a few hours ago, they were eating and laughing together, and now Kai’Sa was consumed with fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want to talk about it,” Ahri finally asks when she notices the dancer has calmed down a bit. But Kai’Sa shakes her head and holds the gumiho closer. “Ok,” She mumbles, kissing the top of Kai’Sa’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was at least 4 in the morning, if Ahri had to guess. She was glad they didn’t have anything scheduled early in the morning, because both of them would be too exhausted to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ahri started humming quietly to the melody of some old song she had forgotten the name of. Kai’Sa started calming down after a while, and Ahri felt the dancer’s grip loosen around her. The fox felt relieved that Kai’Sa was finally falling asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With one last kiss to the dancer’s forehead, Ahri closed her eyes and was able to fall asleep, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ahri woke up to the sun in her eyes and her arms around Kai’Sa. The latter was still sleeping, her face stained with tears. Ahri was reminded of last night, and guilt spread through her chest. She wishes she could’ve done more, but she didn’t know how. She had never seen Kai’Sa so shaken up and she felt clueless as to what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She watches as Kai’Sa opens her eyes and furrows her brows at the brightness of the room. When the dancer’s gaze finally lands on Ahri’s, she seems to relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good morning,” Ahri whispers. Kai’Sa offers a small smile and unhooks herself from the fox, but not completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good morning,” The dancer repeats. Ahri feels guilty, and she knows Kai’Sa notices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry,” Ahri mumbles, squeezing her eyes shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I should be telling you that,” Kai’Sa replies, her tone serious and flat. Ahri shakes her head slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry I couldn’t do much to help you,” Ahri finishes, opening her eyes again. Kai’Sa thinks for a moment, not knowing the right words to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You did perfectly fine,” Kai’Sa whispers, snuggling Ahri close again. “I’m the one who barged into your room in the middle of the night.” Ahri only stares at her, her brows knitted together faintly. “Thank you,” She finally adds after a pause of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ahri sighs, her gaze still locked on Kai’Sa. Despite the circumstances, Ahri loved the feeling of being close to the dancer. She loved waking up tangled in her arms, and the few kisses to the head they’ve shared. Ahri wishes she could wake up next to Kai’Sa every morning, but the thought made her cheeks flush red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Kai’Sa asks accusingly, a laugh bubbling out of her. Ahri hid her face in her hands and shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing! It’s nothing,” She laughs. Kai’Sa gingerly peels Ahri’s hands from her face and they lock eyes once more. After a few moments of silence, Ahri smirks. “You’re so pretty, you know.” The fox repeats what the dancer had said yesterday, and the words made Kai’Sa blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my god, you’re insufferable.” She laughs. Kai’Sa’s hands linger on the gumiho’s face, and she traces Ahri’s cheek markings with her thumb. “I meant it,” Kai’Sa mumbles, her tone now sincere. “You’re so pretty even supermodels are jealous of you.” Ahri laughs at her words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now who’s the insufferable one,” A smirk plays on the fox’s lips. “And I meant it, too.” She adds. “You’re _gorgeous _, bokkie,”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re such a flirt, Ahri.” Kai’Sa laughs. Ahri’s smirk doesn’t falter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe I am flirting,” She teases, but Ahri pondered the question herself. Maybe she _was _flirting.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kai’Sa froze for a second, remembering Ahri’s actions over the past two days. The mood shifted, and the laughter faded. “Wait,” Kai’Sa relaxed her hand, and moved it down to Ahri’s shoulder. “Is that why you…” She trailed off, too shy to finish the sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ahri thought it over. She had definitely thought about being with Kai’Sa before, but she didn’t realize that she _had _been opening up to her more. She showed her things she didn’t even talk to Evelynn about, but she didn’t think much of it because it just felt so natural.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maybe,” Ahri finally replied, still unsure herself. “Have you ever thought about it bokkie?” She asks, not meeting the dancer’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“About what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Us _,” Ahri answers. “If we ever, you know…” She trails off. “Became more than friends?” Ahri looks up at Kai’Sa, finally locking eyes once again. Kai’Sa had shock written all over her face. After a moment, Kai’Sa finally formed enough words to make a sentence.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I haven’t thought about it before,” She answers. Ahri feels her heart drop, and it was then that she realized how much she actually wants to be with Kai’Sa. “But when I was making dinner yesterday,” Kai’Sa continues. “I realized that I forgot about Sivir completely after you came, and how much I enjoy your company.” She adds, her thoughts still jumbled after Ahri practically confessed to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So, you’re saying…” Ahri trails off, unsure of what the dancer meant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m saying that maybe the person I should’ve been going on dates with was _living with me _the whole time.” Kai’Sa laughs. Ahri’s eyes widen a bit, mostly because Kai’Sa didn’t immediately turn her down.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Really?” The fox exclaims, a smile playing on her lips. Kai’Sa nods, brushing some of Ahri’s bangs out of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I think we could be more than friends,” Kai’Sa adds, reassuring the gumiho. Ahri smiles, and rests her hand on the dancer’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I think I’d like that,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Are you two going to flirt all morning? It’s almost 11.” Evelynn’s smooth voice cuts through the room, scaring both Kai’Sa and Ahri into a sitting position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Holy _shit _Evelynn,” Ahri exclaims, running her fingers through her tangled hair. “Can’t you at least knock!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No,” Evelynn says, plainly, staring at her perfectly manicured nails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“When did you even get here?” Kai’Sa rubs her eyes, trying to wake up fully. Evelynn simply shrugs and walks down the hall to the living room. “We should probably get up,”  
Kai’Sa sighs after a pause. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’re right,” Ahri faces the dancer with a small smile on her lips. Impulsively, Ahri plants a kiss on Kai’Sa’s cheek before scurrying away, leaving the girl on the bed alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ahriiii!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else not like spaghetti noodles? Or is it just me. I tried to research some korean dishes for them to have, but then i remembered that im painfully american and pasta just felt super simple and straight to the point. 
> 
> This chap was super soft and cute and i like it i think. Sorry it took so long but its finally here so yay! Ive also reaized that like… kissing is rarely something i write about. haha its what most people want to see and im over here like NO KISS ONLY CUDDLES
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chap :)) 
> 
> OH ALSO i forgot to mention that i literally wrote an entire kda christmas one shot and then decided that i hated it so i never published it. Ill probs do something for valentines day instead but we’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i dont hate sivir or anything it was just convenient ok. 
> 
> I feel like everybody uses a brush for their hair but i dont? And it feels weird to use a brush idk so they have combs. anyway, it was really fun to dive into ahris past a bit. i literally took like an hour one day to write it all out just so i had an idea of what my version of her past would look like. i know its not canon or anything but i did try to incorporate some of her canon lore into it. i have many headcannons about ahris past but eh i didnt really get to share them here. maybe one day. im also a history nerd so her past was really fun to write out. 
> 
> this will have a second chapter, but i have no idea when it will be done. so keep an eye out, but dont expect it too soon. im very angry and sad all the time so my motivation dies a lot. i hope you enjoyed this part though and stick around for the next one ;) thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
